


I found the love... for me

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, but not the kind that you are thinking about, only a little, soulmate!AU, they are a little repressed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: ¿Y si ellos realmente lo eran?¿Y si eran almas gemelas?





	I found the love... for me

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic no habría nacido si no fuera por Isel Mendoza, de quien soy el amigo invisible! Espero que lo disfrutes!
> 
> Y como siempre con mis trabajos, en este utilice la canción de Perfect de Ed Sheeran ft Andrea Bocelli, por si gustan escucharlo.

Yamaguchi Tadashi era parcial a las almas gemelas.

No es que pensara menos de las personas que las tenía, como tampoco pensaba menos de las personas que no las tenían.

Era solo que el concepto de una persona que fuera capaz de quererte, de amarte hasta el final de los tiempos era algo que realmente no entraba por completo en su cabeza.

¿Cómo una persona te iba a querer así? ¿Incluso con todas las fallas y errores que cometerías en tú vida? ¿Incluso si no eras más que un chico promedio que no había hecho nada importante en su vida?

Bueno, para él, eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Por eso cuando los demás en el equipo hablaban de eso casi siempre se quedaba callado, simplemente escuchando a sus amigos y compañeros discutir sobre las posibilidades, sobre las cosa que harían cuando por fin apareciera en su piel la marca que los ayudaría a encontrar a esa persona tan especial.

Tadashi sabía que no era hasta que uno cumplía los dieciocho años que esa marca aparecía, y que en muchas ocasiones para ese momento la almas gemelas ya se conocían, o por lo menos se habían visto una vez.

Había una leyenda urbana que decía que si habías estado en contacto con una persona por más de 7 años, entonces lo más probable era que esa persona terminara siendo tú alma gemela.

Era una tontería.

Pero eso no evitaba que quisiera creerlo.

Porque la persona con la que había estado en constante contacto era la única que desearía que fuera su alma gemela.

Tsukishima Kei.

Su mejor amigo.

Su luna.

Aquella luz que lo ayudaba a seguir, a querer ser mejor.

Cuando él veía a Tsukki no veía otra cosa más que una increíble persona, un corazón enorme escondido detrás de una pared que solo pocas personas podían pasar. Alguien apasionado y suave, quien en algún momento fue lastimado, pero que parecía estar por superar aquello que lo hizo.

No sabía si estar orgulloso de su mejor amigo era algo malo.

Pero lo estaba.

Y mucho.

Así que a pesar de que la idea de las almas gemelas le era parcial, no podía evitar soñar despierto de vez en cuando.

Soñar con el momento en que su marca se mostrara.

Y que fuera la misma que se mostrara en la piel clara de su Tsukki.

Así pasaron dos años más, entre torneos, estudios, ser el nuevo capitán del equipo, tener que soportar a la relación de Hinata y Kageyama (Para ese momento todas las apuestas estaban que al cumplir los dieciocho años esos dos terminarían siendo almas gemelas) (Y estaban en lo correcto). Y más importante, esperar el momento en que la marca apareciera.

El cumpleaños de Tsukki paso y se fue, sin que nada importante pasara, sin que nada cambiara, Tsukki no le dijo sobre su marca, o si acaso algo surgió en su piel.

Eso lo molesto un poco.

Entendía la tendencia de Tsukki por guardarse las cosas, por no decirle a los demás aquello que le molestaba, pero el era su mejor amigo.

Esperaba un poco más de confianza.

Así que su enojo estaba justificado.

Para ese momento ambos estaban viviendo en un pequeño apartamento en Tokio, intentando sobrevivir el primer semestre en la que tal vez era la universidad más prestigiosa del país.

Estaban sobreviviendo a base de ramen instantáneo y de la comida que de vez en cuando Bokuto – san, Akaashi-san o Kenma-san les llevaban.

Las clases eran complicadas y cansadas, así que en la mayoría de las ocasiones él solo llegaba a casa, ponía sus cosas en orden en la entrada y se iba de inmediato a su cuarto, para hacer la tarea o para intentar descansar un poco más antes de las prácticas de la tarde.

Y también estaba el hecho de que su cumpleaños se acercaba con creciente velocidad.

Cuando menos acordara ya iba a ser el día.

El día en que su marca por fin se mostrara.

Estaba nervioso.

Durante su tiempo en la escuela había visto por lo menos tres pares de almas gemelas andar caminando por el campus. Se notaba que lo eran por las suaves miradas que se dirigían, tan diferentes de la aquellas que compartían aquellos que solo eran novios, que solo compartían un vínculo parcial.

Y aquellas parejas lo hacían sentir increíblemente celoso.

No molesto, no iracundo.

Simplemente celoso.

Porque aquellas miradas, aquellos toques, aquella forma de comunicación, que iba más allá de lo racional, de lo que se podía comprender, era algo que había comenzado a permitirse desear.

Y conforme más se iba acercando su cumpleaños, ese deseo crecía, y crecía, y crecía.

Cuando llego el momento, el mismísimo día de su cumpleaños despertó…

Sintiéndose igual.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

No hubo momento de iluminación, ni dolor, ni nada que le avisara que su marca había aparecido.

Sin embargo se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y con velocidad dirigió sus pasos al baño, en donde sabía que podría explorar su cuerpo sin problemas.

Cuando la encontró no sabía si sentirse sorprendido por el lugar en donde estaba, por su tamaño, o por lo que esta representaba.

En la parte derecha de su cuello, justo en donde las camisas no podrían esconderla se encontraba una luna menguante, con pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor, todo esto en un pesado color negro, que contrastaba incluso contra su piel.

La luna fue lo que le dio esperanza.

Pero al mismo tiempo ¿Qué tal si estaba equivocado?

¿Qué tal si solo era la marca para otra persona?

¿Para alguien que aún no conocía?

Así que decidió hacer lo que le parecía más lógico en ese momento.

Tomo una gasa, algo de cinta, y se la pego en el cuello, cubriendo por completo su marca.

Sintió la incomodidad que venía con eso, y sabía que iba a terminar mintiéndole a Tsukki sobre lo que había  sucedido, pero no es como si su mejor amigo le hubiera dicho algo antes.

Así que podía esconderle esa pequeña cosa.

Al salir del baño se encontró con los ojos ambas que tan bien conocía, los cuales de inmediato se dirigieron a la gasa que cubría su cuello.

-¿Qué paso? – escucho como le cuestionaba.

-Nada, solo una fea infección – respondió rápidamente, caminando a su cuarto.

-Yamaguchi – lo interrumpió la voz de Tsukki, lo volteo a ver lentamente, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar – Feliz cumpleaños – su amigo extendió la mano, y en la palma se encontraba un pequeño cupcake, iluminado por una única vela.

Sintió como un sonrojo comenzaba a aparecer por su rostro.

No esperaba ningún tipo de regalo.

Ni nada que le recordara que hoy era su cumpleaños.

Extendió su mano y tomo el panquecillo.

Tal vez después de todo, las cosas estarían bien.

 

 

Sin embargo, no tuvo el valor de quitarse la gasa.

 

 

Noviembre le dio paso a diciembre, las cosas seguían como siempre en el departamento, ninguno de los dos mencionaba las marcas, ni la posibilidad de una alma gemela.

Simplemente seguían conviviendo, seguían siendo los mismos amigos que siempre fueron.

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, al igual que su regreso al pequeño pueblo en el que vivían.

Pero antes tenía que ir a hacer las compras de los regalos, quería llevarles algo a los demás que pudieran disfrutar.

Le dijo a Tsukki que saldría, y solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Paso el día entero en las calles abarrotadas de Tokio, buscando los regalos perfectos.

Tras horas de esfuerzo, de aferrarse fuertemente a sus bolsas y de estar a punto de tener un colapso nervioso constante, por fin volvió al apartamento.

Encontró todas las luces apagadas, exceptuando una, la que iluminaba la pequeña mesa en donde se sentaban constantemente.

Y sobre ella, una tarjeta, de esas que podías encontrar en casi cualquier parte, adornada con campanas y en un chillón color rojo.

Dejo caer las cosas y se acercó a la mesa, si la tarjeta estaba ahí era porque era para él ¿verdad?

Con cuidado la tomo entre sus manos, no entendía muy bien la razón de su existencia, pero con curiosidad la abrió.

Y se topó con su marca.

Justo ahí, dibujada con trazos finos, delicados, suaves. Como si la persona que la había hecho tuviera que tener todo el cuidado del mundo para que quedara como lo deseaba.

Debajo del dibujo había una sola oración.

En su apuro para llegar a la habitación de su mejor amigo…. De su alma gemela dejo caer la tarjeta en el piso.

La oración leía.

“¿es la tuya también?”


End file.
